Modern Day Okami
by Rixkalen
Summary: The story of Shiranui and Amaterasu have been passed down for who knows how long now. However, as Japan becomes more and more modern, it slowly became mere fairy tales to amuse little kids. So what happens if that story reoccurs in the days we're used to?


**Konnichiwa minna-san! I haven't been active on FF forever, ne? Sorry about my other Naruto story. I guess it's on hiatus for now. I've kinda gotten out of my 'Naruto' phase and moved onto Okami. I recently beat the game (After I clocked like 50 hours on it) and I had a sudden urge to write about it. Also, none of the actual characters from Okami will appears except for the villains. I'm too lazy to come up with my own villains. Character names will be mentioned and possibly pictures of them found but that's the most that they will appear.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Okami, it's characters, it's plot, or any of the items/weapons they use in the game.  
**

**Claimer: Haha! I own an Okami game disc, the plot, and all my own characters that will be found in this story! **

* * *

There used to be a story that was passed down from generation to generation in many different families. It was the tale of a white wolf that saved the world from complete chaos. About it's journeys from one place to another, fighting off the darkness and banishing the demons. That wolf went by the name Shiranui. Then, after it fought off Orochi, an eight headed demon, it was killed. A hundred years later, it was said that Shiranui was reincarnated in the form of another wolf. Her name was Amaterasu.

However, as Japan became more and more modern, this tale slowly dwindled away, appearing only in books and websites about myths. Despite the modernization of Japan, some families kept the tradition of sharing these folklores. Little kids were fascinated to no end about the white wolf.

I was one of them. Yet, as I grew up, I slowly grew out of the myths and fairy tales of wolfs and magical beings. You're probably wondering who on earth I am. I'm Kyukii Kudahara, a fifteen year old girl with average grades, great friends, and single. Heh, just kidding on that last one. Sorta. I'm not really looking for a boyfriend right now. I've got school to think about more than a guy. However, ever since my fourteenth birthday, it seems like that folklore has been brought up so many times, it would outnumber the days I've actually lived. Yeah, that much. Talk about obsessed.

I gave a long, audible sigh as I leaned back against the bench in the park.

"_She's late. Again._" I thought to myself, checking my cell phone. 12:49. I groaned, throwing my head back to stare up at the sky. We were supposed to meet here 19 minutes ago to catch a movie. Luckily, I told her to come half an hour early. They had come out with the Shiranui myth as a motion picture. I heard it got some good reviews and, personally, it sounded real interesting. Hurried footsteps and rustling grass met my senses and I turned to look at a female rushing towards me. Her shoulder length dark brown hair was put up in a hasty ponytail. She slowed to a jog as the distance between us was closed.

"I'm so sorry, Kyukii-chan!" she exclaimed, collapsing to her knees. Her breaths were short and quick, revealing the fact that she probably ran the entire way here.

"Nah. That's okay. The movie starts at 1:15 so we're okay. However, I'm curious. What held you up?"

"My parents and some kind of 'ritual'." I raised an amused eyebrow.

"Ritual? I thought your parents weren't into that kind of stuff, Aiko. As a matter of fact, I distinctly remember them getting on my tail for bringing in a book on rituals my parents stuffed in my bag for some random reason." I inwardly winced as I remembered the shrill cry of Aiko's mother when my messenger bag fell down the stairs. Oh how I would enjoy not reliving that moment.

"It was strange. It was all based around that Shiranui myth. They drew the markings on my face and everything!" I pointed to the edge of my left eye.

"I'm guessing that the red next to your eye is that ritual's fault?" I saw her jaw drop as she fumbled for a compact mirror in her purse.

"Yeah. That stuff was so itchy!"

"I can only imagine. C'mon, we'd better start heading for the movie. It starts in about twenty minutes." I stood up, stretched my arms into the air, and we began out trek to the theater.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Aiko squealed for the umpteenth time.

"It was!" I grinned with her. "They had some pretty good effects! Like with the wolf and all. I especially liked how they did the rosaries. Those were pretty cool." I laughed slightly as she bounced up and down ranting about different scenes that seemed to jump out at her. "Crap! That thing was nearly three hours long! My mom wanted me home by four. Hey, Aiko, I gotta run. My mom's not gonna be happy if I'm late! Later!" With that, I turned my back on the hyper girl and sprinted down the sidewalk. I slowed down as the sidewalk got busier. I glanced at my cell again. 3:36. I still had a ways to go. I'd be lucky enough to be home only ten minutes late. Quickly, I shoved it back into my pocket. The crowd thinned ever so slightly, but I took the chance and broke into light run. Either my foot caught something or someone thought it would be hilarious to throw me off balance, I fell forward, landing full force on another pedestrian.

"Watch where you're going, dumb girl!" a male's voice huffed.

"I'm sorry." I stood up and held my hand out for the unfortunate soul I landed on.

"Tch. Whatever." My hand was smacked aside as he got back to his feet. It wasn't until then that I actually got a good look at him. He was maybe an inch or two taller than me with semi-longish light brown hair. Bangs framed his matching hazel eyes. Frankly, this kid was cute, but I had no interest in finding a guy. Besides, this person was a complete strange. A rude one at that. "This isn't a 'stand and stare'." He growled before walking past me. He brushed his shoulder against my roughly, and I was tempted to smack him upside the head.

"UGH!" I groaned aloud, clenching my fists. Some boys were so annoying! My ringtone went off. I looked at the screen of my phone. 3:45. Dang it! I'm so gonna be killed. With that, I flat out ran home.

* * *

**First chapter down! Fwoot! So I know nothing really happened here. Bear with me please. This one, since I'm actually interested in it, it's not going to be on hiatus any time soon. The worst that could happen is that I'm too lazy to upload it here XD. Anyways, review please! Nyaa**


End file.
